Chapter 49
Chapter 49 Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! manga title New Order Begins? Plot Page 1 Zorzal El Caesar is giving orders to move troops. Page 2 A & B is the introductory pages shown on the right. Pages 3-4 Troops chear Zorzal and move to take control of the government district. Page 5 the Dragon battalions are providing air cover, and Zorzal's generals report. Page 6 Count Marcus attempts to dissuade Zorzal from his coup. Page 7 Zorzal tells Marcus he will give the old men a holiday they are free to go to their villas. and curtly dismisses Marcus. Page 8 Marcus takes his leave, Tyuule smiles, and the Crown Price sends a message to the Empire, he will rule while the Emperor recuperates. Page 9 new war time ordnances are read out to the people. Page 10-11 they are not so well received in the Akusho. the troops retreat. Japanese forces are watching. Page 12 Major Nyutabaru gets reports that troops are blockading the Akusho, but things are calm at Jade Palace under the protection of the Rose-Order of Knights. Page 13 Mari Kurokawa and Takeo Kurata report that the south east gate has also been closed and there is an uproar there they have photographs. Page 14 Mizari notes that not only are people not passing the gates but neither is food. Nyutabaru says the Japanese will not abandon the people of the Akusho. Page 15, A Coup d'E'Tat. Pages 16-17 we see Yōji Itami 's Resource Investigation Team 101 with Lelei La Lalena driving, Tuka Luna Marceau playing the Lute, Yao Haa Dushi watching, Itami with a nose in a book and Rory Mercury sitting on the roof with her feet dangling in the sun roof opening. Pages 18-24 Itami reads his diary telling of Rory and Tuka giving Yao the cold shoulder about coming along with them but being allowed. and their arrival at Italica for a dinner party. Page 25 shows their arrival at the dinner party, see right. Pages 26-27 show Itami (see right) and the girls bathing prior to the party. The last panel shows them driving into the Romalia Mountains. Page 28 the first panels show Lelei driving and explaining they must turn back to get on the later panels shows them arriving at a village of cat people who are unfriendly until letters and gifts from the cat girls at Alnus are delivered. Page 29 along the Appia Highway they learn the Sirocco Wind is stronger than usual, and on day six from Alnus they stop in Crety. Page 30 Yao volunteers to go seek water and leaves the vehicle Page 31 the other girls suggest following since Yao attracts trouble with her appearance. Page 32 they follow Yao Itami calls for her, Lelei stumbles. Page 33-34 the town's people ask why Itami brought young women there as there is an epidemic where only young women get sick and die. Page 35 Itami is ready to go, but Lelei falls ill. Page 36 Lelei has a high fever and Itami nurses her learning 50% of the young women contract the disease and 70% die. Page 37 Itami chases the other girls out of the sick room, tries to give Lelei an antipyretic capsule, but she spits it out. Page 38 he delivers the capsule by kissing her Page 39 Itami falls asleep Yao ponders why Itami is not attracted to her, but is to Lelei and Tuka. Page 40 Yao wonders if Itami is into men, Rory says no just look at his picture books. Reference http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakeri49/727833-1.html translation and pagination. Category:Manga